Power Rangers: Trini's Heartbreak
Max nodded. "I guess it's time to answer some of those questions, huh?" he said and explained the story of how he came into possesion of a fully charged Green Power Coin. The story was interrupted by the alarm. The Thunder Megazord was back. "Oh man," Tommy moaned, "Things just keep going from bad to worse." Jason spoke up. "We have to retake our zords, Zordon!" Zordon grimaced. "I know." "So it's settled then." Tommy agreed and looked at his team... ...the complete team of seven rangers. "Let's do it." "It's Morphin' Time!" "White Tiger!" "Mastadon!" "Pteradactyal!" "Triceratops!" "Sabre Tooth Tiger!" "Tyrannosaurus!" "Dragonzord!" Zordon looked at the spot where the Rangers had stood a moment ago. "Alpha, we have to create a fusion field around the Thunder Megazord. Maybe it will force the Mutants out." "And if it doesn't?" the robot asked. "The Rangers will destroy the zords if they have to." The six mutants were waiting at the Sotne Canyon gorge. Pirantis head was gone, but the zords were still under the command of the mutant rangers. The mutant Red Ranger turned to Commander Crayfish. "Where the hell are they?" Crayfish remained focused. "They'll be here." "When?" "Now!" They turned to be rushed by the rangers, weapons drawn. "Well, Maxie," Red mutant started, "Good to see you with your own side." Green Ranger nodded, "I can see you made a third generation me." "Thats right." Crayfish growled. "Well, you know what they say," White Ranger growled, "You can't beat the originals." All Rangers took up fighting stances. "Power Rangers, Power Up!" they cried. The mutants and Rangers charged each other, each taking on their counterpart. White Ranger took on the leader of the Mutants, Commander Crayfish. His weapon was a black clade, the complete opposite of what Saba represented. The Sword of darkness was a weapon of beauty. Max couldn't help but think that as he parried it with his Dragon dagger. The Mutant pressed his face in against Max's own. "Face it. You can't win." he growled as he slashed Max across the chest. The other rangers weren't faring well either. Their mutant counterparts definately had the upper hand. Red Mutant signalled to his team to back off. "Alright, mutants, Lets show them the power of thunder!" As soon as the words left his lips, the fleet of evil thunderzords appeared and combined into the Thunder Megazord. Max and Tommy looked up at the Thunder Megazord, then at each other. Max unsheathed the dragon dagger. "Ready to go to work?" "Ready as I'll ever be. White Tigerzord, power up!" "Dragonzord, Power up!" Both the zords of the Green and White Rangers surfaced from their respective hiding places and the rangers teleported to the cockpits. The Tigerzord converted to warrior mode. With Max and Tommy gone to the zords, it was left to Jason and the others to battle the Mutant Rangers and Commander Crayfish. Jason pushed himself to his feet using the power sword as a crutch. "We gotta hand in there, guys." Zack nodded, wearily wielding the Power Axe. "Jase is right. C'mon, We're the Power Rangers!" Crayfish laughed. "Not for long you're not. Assemble Power Blaster!" The Rangers got into position to assemble their own Blaster. The race was on to see who could get theirs together first. Both were ready at the same moment. "Power Rangers," Jason called, "Ready..." "Aim..." Red Mutant called. "Fire!!!" The two beams met, sending feedback along the line of the Mutant Power Blaster. The Mutant team scattered. Red Mutant scrambled to his feet to see the Megazord being double teamed by the White Tigerzord and the Dragonzord. The Mutants teleported to the cockpit. "Alright. Lets give these guys a taste of their own medicine. Thunder Sabre!" Both of the individual zords were rocked by the sheer power of the Megazord sabre. Max opened a channel to the Tigerzord. "We have to do it, Tommy." "Agreed." White Ranger nodded, "Initiate White Tiger Dragonzord sequence!" Alpha put the finishing touches to the second part of the plan. "Fusion field is ready. Iniating now!" The Mutant Rangers cringed in pain as a force field enveloped the cockpit of the Thunder Megazord. The field crushed the Rangers, draining them of their powers, returning them to their rightful owners. Max and Tommy watched from the Tiger Dragonzord's cockpit as the field expanded to cover the full Megazord. They watched in earnst as the putties impersonating the rangers were thrown from the megazord. "They're out!" Tommy yelled, "Guys, get in there." Jason and the other Rangers materialised in their respective seats. "Check all status!" Jason demanded. "Everything seems normal. We have full control." Trini reported. A repeating beep beep beep filled the cockpit. "Wait a minute." Billy stated, "I'm picking up an overload in the fusion reactors." "Get out of there!" Tommy yelled over the intercom. "The fusion field must have caused a disturbance in the intermix cooler. Everybody out, NOW!!" Billy yelled. Zordon watched the events unfold from the Command Centre. "Alpha, teleport the Rangers out now!" Alpha activated the teleporter and the five beams dissolved from the Megazord cockpit. Max and Tommy were also teleported from the Dragon Tigerzord. They could only watch as the zords began to rip themselves apart, bangs and explosions filling the air. The joints of the Thunder Megazord came apart, creating craters in the ground when they fell. "NOOO!!!" Kimberley yelled and tried to dash forward. Tommy grabbed her, restraining her for her own good. "They're gone Kim." he said as The Dragon Tigerzord dissassembled. The Tigerzord began to fall apart too, leaving a powerless but intact Dragonzord lying dormant on the ground. "Dragonzord!" Max cried. The Dragonzord's eyes flashed once at his master's call, then the life drained from them for the final time. Alpha shot up from the console. "Zordon!" he yelled "The destruction of the Thunderzords has sent a feedback beam through the Morphin Grid, sending it into a state of extreme flux." he finished as the console behind him exploded. The robot's warning had come all to late though. He looked up at Zordon's tube. Zordon was gone. The last explosion had caused them to de-morph, ripping them of their Ranger powers. Each Ranger helped another to his feet. "Everyone okay?" Max asked. "Seems so." Trini asked. Jason looked around the group. "Not all of us. Where's Billy?" He was gone. The brain of the ranger team. The vital cog in the well oiled machine. "NO!" Zack Taylor had broken down in tears at the sight of his best friend's broken body, lying yards from the ruined remains of the six thunderzords. His power morpher still around his waist, charred and burned, but still there."Breathe, Billy." he yelled between giving him CPR, "Breathe! Don't you die on me! DON'T YOU DARE DIE!!" Jason and Trini had to lean down and pull the distraught teen away from him. "Zack", Trini sobbed, "He's gone." Trini was heartbroken! Trini and the other Power Rangers cried! Billy, the Blue Ranger, was gone forever! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Power Rangers